


Dirty Raccoon Loves You

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, There's a puppy, mention of old bullying, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Ano: would you.... be willing to do chubby+nonbinary!reader with either your slasher OC or with any of the Sinclairs?
Relationships: Lester Sinclair x Chubby Reader, Lester Sinclair x Nonbinary Reader, Lester Sinclair x Reader, Lester Sinclair/You
Kudos: 13





	Dirty Raccoon Loves You

Three months ago, you and a group of ‘friends’ had been traveling around. Where were you going? You weren’t for sure. What you did know was that not only were they making fun of your weight the entire ride, they refused to use your preferred pronouns. They all knew you were nonbinary, and yet… It was painful for you to hear them ignore your preferred pronouns and continue to call you by something you don’t like. When the car broke down and you and your buddies were stranded, a truck pulled up to you.

This is how you met Lester. He reminded you of a raccoon who was just a little too dirty from going through the trash with a loyal dog by his side. Through Lester, you and your travel companions found out that you were close to a little town called Ambrose. He told your group about his brother, Bo, working in a gas station that may have a fan belt. You opted to stay behind with Lester than enter the gas station with your so-called friends. While they were busy chatting it up with Bo, you talked to Lester.

You had introduced yourself as being nonbinary and told him your preferred pronouns. You could tell Lester was confused, but he instantly started to use your preferred pronouns, smiling the entire time. He told you of his job as looking for roadkill, how he works all day doing so, and that he enjoys playing with his loyal dog. In exchange for that info, you told him of how you are traveling with your buddies, that they aren’t the best people because of their constant bullying, as well as your hobbies.

After talking to Lester for a while, you realize none of the people in your group had returned. When you mentioned this to Lester, he lost his smile. He seemed to look guilty and upset, setting off red flags. He had given you a nervous chuckle and made you promise you wouldn’t leave if he told you. After you had promised, he came clean. He told you about his brothers, what Bo and Vincent did, what he really did, the wax figures, and the fact that everyone who came here is murdered.

Of course, you had a panic attack after being told all of this, and Lester, as well as his adorable puppy dog, helped calmed you down. He ended up taking you to his home, reassuring you the entire way that you were not going to be touched by them and that he would protect you. You trusted, not only because he told you about what was going on in Ambrose, but also because he sounded and looked so sincere when he told you he would protect you.

Since then, you had stayed with Lester and his loyal pooch. Lester looked like he hadn’t seen a shower in ages, and so did his home. It was covered in dirt with lots of junk around. You placed it upon yourself to clean it up and make it livable. It took weeks before all the junk was cleared and the home was able to be deeply cleansed.

Here you are now, getting lunch ready for both you and Lester… as well as the dog. The three of you always eat lunch together, all sitting at the kitchen table, with the exception of the dog sitting on the floor by your feet. The house is always kept clean and smelling of oak thanks to your constant cleaning and management. With the house clean, Lester has been in a very good mood. With you around, he’s started to take better care of himself and takes a shower every day just so he can cuddle up with you.

The moment Lester walked through the door, your day brightened. He always came in with a large, soft smile and a hop in his step. His happy mood always made your day shine with good luck every time he came home. Whenever he comes home dirty, which is every day, he always gave you the raccoon vibes. A very cute raccoon who is always ready to cuddle and make you feel good about your body.

There are times when you feel bad about being on the heavier side, but Lester is always there to cheer you up. He always says something along the lines of “I love you just how you are. Besides, you’re like a pillow and just the right size for me to hug ‘nd squish without me havin’ the fear of hurtin’ you!” Every time he would say him, his face has the biggest smile you’ve only ever seen every day when he lays his eyes on you.

Lester, though covered in dirt and not smelling the greatest, came over to you and placed a kiss on your cheek; a large smile covers your face as well as Lester’s. Lester quickly starts to head out of the kitchen and to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. “I’ll only be ten minutes, [Redacted]!” He yells out to you before you hear the bathroom door close.

You let out a chuckle as you finish up the spaghetti and start to plate it. Lester never complains about your cooking and is always telling you how delicious it is. He always eats your meals like it’s the last meal he’ll ever eat. You always make sure to give him a large portion, wanting to fatten him up a bit since he looks like he could use it. He’s skinny and strong, yes, but he looks like he could use a bit more meat on him, and you make sure to bring it up to him. He always says he’s fine, but then eats all his food like it’s the end of the world before getting a large second portion. 

When Lester comes back into the kitchen, looking like an adorable clean raccoon, he makes sure to give you another kiss on the cheek, give the good ol’ dog a few pats, and then takes his seat at the table. “How was your day, Lester?” You ask him, covering your mouth as you chew your noodles.

“Very well actually. Not many dead animals today,” He tells you, taking a large bite of his spaghetti. “There was a group of people who came in today though. Had to take ‘em to Bo ‘nd all.” You nod, sighing slightly. You don’t like that they murder people, but you weren’t about to stop them.

“They weren’t too mean to you, were they?” You ask him in concern. Whenever people came by, they were always rude to Lester. He never really minded and karma was going to come to them; Vincent and Bo are the karma here of course.

“Nah. They were rude, sure, but it ain’t that bad,” He tells you, giving you a smile. You let out a small smile form on your face and you went back to eating. You and Lester made more small talk as you ate. When you both were finished, you took the plates and washed them. After cleaning up and putting the leftovers away, you and Lester cuddled up together on the couch, watching the television together.

You let Lester lay his head on your stomach, squishing it every once in a while with his hands. Your hands were tangled in his hair as you slowly massaging your fingers on his scalp. He let out a few sighs and groans as you did so. At the end of the day, both of you were relaxed and ready to face the challenges tomorrow has. Most of all though, you know that your cute,  **Dirty Raccoon Loves You** .


End file.
